1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for vertically adjusting a seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a device has been used with a seat cushion of a vehicle or the like, which vertically moves the front and rear sides of the seat cushion independently, of one another to enable the adjustment of the inclination and height of the seat cushion at will.
The aforesaid device of the prior art is, however, driven by an electric motor and heavy, and is accordingly, it has been costly.